wikiapediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Kelvin Ryan (Actor and Musician)
Mark Kelvin Ryan an Irish actor, singer, songwriter, and producer, best known for his stage name and musical project of Paranormal City . The moniker Paranormal City only currently consists of vocalist, pianist, and guitarist Mark Kelvin Ryan. Paranormal City was formed in Wicklow, Ireland, in 2011. Ryan is a classically trained tenor vocalist and guitar player. He is self-taught in piano and music production. Ryan is also currently working as an established actor in various roles in many British, Irish, Canadian and American TV and film productions. Paranormal City has toured internationally extensively in between acting work since 2014 and has won and been nominated many times for awards within the music media industry since his career began. The name "Paranormal City" originally refers exclusively to Mark Ryan. Music career history 2012–13: Formation and early career Ryan began making music under the alias 'Mark's Paranormal City' in 2012 (age 14). His first exposure came through the Internet, where he achieved success on Soundcloud before issuing the extended play, 'You+Me' EP on November 1, 2012. He began producing music for as a trade for independent home artist's for most of 2013, releasing exclusive tracks involved in either production or features with home artist's at the time such Jasmine Woww, Dupual and David Tober on independently released tracks. Ryan also composed a track on a score for an independent college Horror genre film "The Assumption Of The Shadows", released in December 2012. As of August 17, 2013, the official spelling of Ryan's alias became Paranormal City. The spelling was updated on iTunes and his management company's site. An official statement regarding the reason behind the change was not made available. 2013-14: National television and radio debut, touring and festivals Paranormal City released a festive holiday EP Flake By Flake, on December 16, 2013, with a follow-up of the 'Chasing Cars' EP on March 28, 2014. On July 30, 2014, he was featured on RTÉ Radio and later that week on national television on RTÉ TwoTube, where he performed his single "All I Want". He went on a radio tour on the East Coast of Ireland and released another EP "One World Pioneers" in the fall of 2014. National touring and festival dates for Paranormal City in 2014 included the James Connolly Festival, Groove Festival and the St. Patrick's Day Parade in Ireland. In the late summer, more festival dates saw him play Field Day London, Field Day Festival|website=fielddayfestivals.com|access-date=2016-03-30}} SunFlower Fest and No Tomorrow Festival Wollaton Park, Nottingham|website=www.notomorrowfestival.co.uk|access-date=2016-03-30}} in the UK. He played at both The Great Escape Festival 2015 and Forbidden Fruit Festival Dublin 2015. Where his fans had gathered can foods to help those in need. As a gift to fans, Paranormal City released an acoustic EP. The EP was made available for free download on Paranormal City's website. 2015-16: He For She and Samsara EP, international touring, and festivals Ryan continued to release EPs on YouTube and Soundcloud for free streaming, in preparation for major releases of more produced music which would become available on iTunes. Such EPs include the Acoustic Doohickys EP released on February. The He For She EP was Ryan's first number-one EP on the Irish Electronic iTunes chart, and was released on July 23, 2015, with the singles Signs and Summerskies. His follow-up Samsara EP also achieved the number-one position on the Electronic iTunes chart on its release October 26, 2015. The first single from the Samsara ALTCORNER.com|website=altcorner.com|access-date=2016-04-03}} EP' titled "Time, " was released on iTunes on October 5, 2015. The Samsara EP gained radio attention by BBC Radio for the single "Time" receiving airplay in spring 2016 on BBC Music 6 in February. Paranormal City started touring solo at the start of the summer, promoting the He For She EP, Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} and later in the UK and Ireland playing at the MTV Crashes Festival that year before starting tour, by late October 2015 for the Samsara EP, Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} and then toured with bands such as Leave Me Home, Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-03-30}} Jordi Soloman and Brutal Bones Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} with their gigs in the UK and Canada. This tour continued, in spring 2016 as part of a UK and Canada Tour roadshow. 2016 – Present: Midnight EP, international touring, and festivals Ryan released the Wholeheartedly EP in the spring of 2016, as a promo EP of acoustic tracks which was released on exclusively his SoundCloud. The 'Midnight EP dropped on June 26, 2016; it reached the number one position Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} on the Electronic Irish iTunes music chart, making it Ryan's 3rd number-one-charting EP. The first single "Two" was released with a visualizer music video in the summer of 2016, just before the album's release. For promotion purposes, Ryan embarked on a small radio tour Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} before the summer, helping the Wholeheartedly EP and Midnight EP reach nationwide Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} and UK airplay, as well as giving joint promotional interviews for both albums. Paranormal City set out on tour in the beginning of 2016 after the UK and Canada Roadshow, the 'Wholeheartedly Tour' Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} was an international show, starting from early January to late March, Ryan soon followed up with the Paranormal City 'Dreams Tour' Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} which was both a National and International show, before concluding his summer touring with the Paranormal City 'Midnight Tour' Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} for promotion of his latest 'Midnight EP' album. Playing MTV Crashes Festival MTV UK|access-date=2017-03-17|language=en}} for the second year in a row, he later embarked on The Paranormal City 'Fall UK and Ireland Tour', Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} lasted for the month of August before Ryan finished traveling, he announced Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2016-10-15}} he was putting the final touches and studio mastering time in for his up incoming 'Serendipity ' Album. Since the end of his October UK Tour later dates for a scheduled Winter tour in November and December were cancelled as Ryan revealed he was needed for shooting a film around these months, later dates of a UK and US Tour were announced in late December spanning from January until April. Paranormal City's website was officially launched in February 2017, the website was aided in set up by Bob Leone and Anna Leone. The Serendipity EP was released in February, it got mixed reviews and radio and TV network play, for most of the promotion for this album, physical copies of the EP could be purchased earlier in January while Ryan was on tour. Network, management and record label Ryan is signed to a YouTube network of BroadbandTV, yet still has independent releases over his music. Ryan's manager is currently Niall Bishop. As part of the deal, Ryan runs and make releases on his own label, IAW Records. Ryan's alias became officially stylized as just Paranormal City. In early 2017 Bob Leone , renowned music manager and talent scout based in New York City, helped launch Ryan's' official website https://www.paranormalcityofficial.com/ Acting career Films, television and commercials Ryan has also been acting professionally since the age of 12, appearing in small commercials playing a youthful role due to his younger than chronological age appearance, eventually getting noticed by a casting agency, at 15 years old he was getting various extra and small roles in different British and Irish productions. He made his television debut on BBC's drama Ripper Street in 2013. Ryan continued acting in minor roles and extra work linked through casting agencies while pursuing music. Ryan revealed in an interview he had made several auditions to reality TV shows such as Britain's Got Talent, The Voice Of Ireland and The X Factor in 2014 but didn't make it to the final round to audition for the judges. Ryan's first appearance in a feature film was in John Crowley's 2015's Academy Award-nominated Brooklyn. He plays one of the local Irish boys and had no lines. He continued to appear in a variety of commercials, TV shows, and movie roles. Some commercials include the National Lottery Euromillions Draw, Aldi commercial, McDonald's Advertisement and Ferrero Rocher. Layer on the Celebration|date=2016-11-18|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okGX4Fmbq_s|accessdate=2017-03-17}} He had minor roles in dialogue on many TV shows, appearing in HBO's Game Of Thrones, Showtime's Pennydreadful, History's Vikings, TG4's Ros Na Run, RTE's Fair City, Love/ Hate, Republic Of Telly, etc. as well as in films Love and Friendship and The Belly Of The Whale and more. Working opposite such actors as Saoirse Ronan, Travis Fimmel, Alex Høgh Andersen, Alexander Ludwig, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Kit Harington, Pat Short, Art Parkinson, Stephen Fry, Lewis MacDougall and Kate Beckinsale. Music videos Ryan was also involved in other artists' music videos, featuring in as a party goer on the beach in Luan Parle's Roll The Dice EDM Remix Music Video, as a riot member in Bipolar Empire's music video for Feel Like You Own It, and as an ice skater in The Original Rudeboy's music video for Never Alone. Media attention Aside from acting, Ryan made a number of television and radio appearances as himself in the promotion of his music. Getting national radio play on RTE and other Irish radio stations since he was 14 years old, he was later asked to be a guest on the radio shows he was promoting his music on. In 2015 he was later featured on BBC Ulster, and by 2016 he made regular guest appearances on many shows by BBC and RTE networks. MTV UK had frequently promoted his songs and Ryan was included in the MTV Crashes Festivals MTV UK|access-date=2017-03-17|language=en}} in 2015 and 2016. As for television appearances for promoting music, since 2014 he was featured on Ireland AM, Jimmy Llyod Interview NBC, Two Tube, Stomped City Sessions, Elev8, Other Voices, Entertainment Ireland and much more. Other media attention for Ryan's acting and music endeavors were noticed by nominations Pure M|last=Pádraig|first=T|date=2017-03-09|work=Pure M|access-date=2017-03-17|language=en-GB}} for awards, interviews, and articles by various US, Canadian, UK and Irish magazines and newspapers. Personal life In an interview with 'SummerCore Music', Part 1|date=2016-03-31|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLdEy40dh00|accessdate=2016-04-03}} Mark (then 17) revealed to be a devoted vegan since the age of 14. As well as an active environmentalist, animal activist and feminist. Ryan also shared his interests of spiritual practices, and ethical environmental ideology in a series of lengthy in-depth videos on his YouTube channel, revealing to being a practising Kabbalist, Buddhist, and has a great interest in the study of quantum physics. Discography * You+Me EP – (November 20, 2012) * So Sweet EP – (March 2, 2013) * World Odysseys EP – (July 23, 2013) * One World Pioneers EP – (October 5, 2013) * Flake By Flake EP – (December 15, 2013) * Chasing Cars EP – (March 30, 2014) * Cornerstone EP – (June 11, 2014) * Without Me EP – (October 15, 2014) * Solace EP – ( December 23, 2014) * Acoustic Doohickys EP – (February 9, 2015) * He For She EP – (July 23, 2015) * Samsara EP – (October 26, 2015) * The Pine Tree EP – (December 2015) * Wholeheartedly EP – (April 7, 2016) * Midnight EP – (June 26, 2016) * Serendipity EP – (February 28, 2017) * In My Arms EP – (May 12, 2017) Tours * Radio Tour – 2014 (spring) * East Coast Ireland Tour – 2014 (summer) * Ireland and UK Festival Tour – 2014 (fall) * Radio South East Coast Ireland Tour – 2015 (spring) * National Irish Tour – 2015 (summer) * Ireland and UK Festival Tour – 2015 (fall) * International UK and Ireland Tour – 2015 (winter) * UK, US and Canadian Tour – 2015/ 2016 (winter/spring) * Dreams Tour UK and Ireland Spring Tour – 2016 (spring) * Midnight Tour Ireland Summer Tour – 2016 (summer) * UK & Ireland Fall Tour – 2016 (autumn) * October UK Tour – 2016 (autumn) * UK Serendipity Tour – 2016/ 2017 (winter/spring) * US Serendipity Tour – 2017 (spring) * Vans Warped Tour - 2017 (summer) Supporting act * Brutal Bones 2015 (winter) * Jordi Soloman 2015 (winter) * Leave Me Home: 2016 (spring) References External Links * Category:Irish singers Category:Living people